I'll Be Your Eyes
by Ivyflower123
Summary: Iceloud wants nothing more than to survive life well as a ThunderClan warrior and be there for her Clanmates, especially in such dark times as these. When she reaches out to help ThunderClan's snappy and independent medicine cat Jayfeather, she faces yet another problem. But even the strongest of fighters need some support. (Warriors alternative fic. Rated T for mild violence).


**Hi everyone! Ivy here. We're going to take a shot at this warrior-based fanfic for Icecloud x Jayfeather. This story will be written between my friend Autumn and I. We'll alternate between writing chapters, so don't be too surprised if they're a little different from each other lol. Autumn wrote this first chapter, which is short but simply introduces the story and characters and all that. The story will be written from Icecloud's point of view. Hope you like it!**

**\- 1 -**

A silent sorrow filled the dark ThunderClan camp. The Clan was gathered in a tight huddle surrounding a limp gray figure. It was Cinderheart, the lovely mate of Lionblaze. Her always-neat, dark gray fur was ruffled and covered in dust and dry blood. She'd been found just like this near the lake at noon. Attacked by a fox, everyone assumed.

The air felt heavy and depressing. It'd happened before, but every single time I hate it with a passion. Sadness hangs in the eyes and voices of cats and in the air like a shadow following us. I sit between Foxleap and Mousewhisker, just staring at Cinderheart's motionless body. It won't sink in that the bright-eyed, sweet she-cat is gone.

A wail of despair came from the center of the huddled cats, startling me from my thoughts. The golden tom Lionblaze lay next to Cinderheart, his heavy, glazed eyes gazing up at the sky. It wrenched my heart to see the clear pain in them. Suddenly he stood up swiftly and turned to the camp entrance and streaked out of camp. I watched with my ears low as cats parted for him to dash through. After a moment, a familiar gray pelt stood and trotted after him. No one said anything as Jayfeather followed his brother out.

The Clan quickly returned to mourning Cinderheart, and I did too, but a growing sense of worry began to creep up in me. I knew he hated to be helped and he was just fine on his own, but I couldn't let him wander out of camp by himself with some murderous, killer fox loose. What if Lionblaze wasn't there if he was attacked?

Hesitant, I stood and snuck out of the dreadfully sad camp. The thick canopy of trees blocked the dusky day, coming to an end. I ran through the mess of trees and bushes, following Jayfeather's faint scent. It was until I reached a row of bushes did I spot them sitting side by side in front of the lake, seated on the sandy shore. My breath hitched and I stood in the bushes, silent.

Jayfeather's sightless eyes gazed ahead while Lionblaze pressed his golden muzzle against Jayfeather's shoulder, his nose disappearing in the gray fur. My heart broke at the sight of them.

"Lionblaze, I promise things will get better," Jayfeather assured his brother in a soothing tone. "All wounds heal. Juat give it some time. She will always be watching over you." It was almost strange to hear his voice like that, but in a way, it was nice.

"Why Cinderheart? Why?!" Lionblaze yowled lowly to the sky. He dropped his head and broke into devestated sobs.

"It was her time to go," Jayfeather replied calmly, then suddenly stiffened. After a second he relaxed and turned his head towards the bushes I was in. His bright blue eyes blinked and his ear flicked. "Icecloud, I know you're there. You can come out now."

I cursed his powers granted to him and slowly crept out from the bush, walking over with my tail trailing in the sand. Lionblaze turned as I came up and I saw gleaming tears in his fiery amber eyes. My throat closed up.

"Lionblaze, I'm so sorry..." I murmured, trying to sound sympathetic but my voice failing and cracking, small and quiet.

"I-It's fine," he stuttered after a moment and looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek. I turned away as well, not wanting to see him like this.

We all sat in a painful yet peaceful silence. Jayfeather finally broke it after a minute as he urged Lionblaze gently, "Let's get you back home and I'll give you some poppy seeds. You need rest." He stood up and Lionblaze nodded silently. I followed them to camp carefully with my head hanging a little low but my senses alert in case the fox came back for another life to take.

**Alright, there's our first chapter! I think Autumn did a pretty nice job of introducing the story. I'll write the next chapter and if we planned this out right, it should be getting more exciting as the story builds lol. This is our first story, so please feel free to give us criticism and advice! Compliments would also be greatly appreciated! Thanks for everyone who read and I hope to bring the next chapter soon! Have a nice day!**

**\- Ivy**


End file.
